


Brotherly bonds

by JadeEmerald



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Klaus has  trouble sleeping since getting clean and it's beginning to really mess with him maybe he just needs someone alive to talk to.





	Brotherly bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I rated this correctly I'm not sure how everything works on here and I'm bad at everything. Enjoy.

Klaus had gone to the kitchen for something to eat but didn't get further than pouring some coffee before placing his head in his hands and resting against the table. He couldn't sleep since getting clean, he heard the screaming everytime he closed his eyes still not sure how to make it stop without drugs. This is why sobriety didn't work for him. He felt a firm pat on his shoulder and a soft "hey brother" and looked up to see Diego. Diego looked at him the furrowed his brow. 

" You look like shit man. "

" thanks. "

Klaus sighed and leaned back in the chair. He knew if he didn't say anything Diego would just start badgering him until he did but this wasn't something that could be fixed with small talk, at least he didn't think so. He saw Ben appear next to him with slight concern. 

" You should talk to him Klaus. We've all got problems in this family keeping them bottled up is what is gonna keep the hurt going not stop it. "

Klaus sighed. He did feel closer to Diego than some of his other siblings he figured part of it had to do with out of all off them Klaus and Diego were the most alike. They were the ones to never sugar coat things. They wore their hearts on their sleeves and said what was on their mind. So what was stopping Klaus now? He sighed again and looked at Diego who was getting out food for breakfast. 

"I can't sleep."

Diego turned and looked at him longer taking in his sunken, red, tired eyes and slumped poster if he looked close he thought he saw a little fear there too. He sat across from him and motioned for him to continue letting him know he was listening. 

" I hear them screaming constantly. I can't relax I can't do anything about it without getting high and now that I'm done with that it's even worse. I'm scared Diego. They fucking scare me. "

Diego didn't say anything at first he got up and finished making food for them and Klaus thought he wasn't going to at anything at all but then he looked at him. 

" Do you remember when any of us would have nightmare as kids? And mom's bedtime stories didn't help?"

Klaus thought a minute then nodded. 

"I remember we'd go to each others rooms and lay next together, we were always still scared about dad catching us though. "

" Well dad's not here anymore. "

They gave each other small smiles and finished breakfast then went to Diego's room. Diego laid down first and patted the open side of the bed. Klaus curled up next to him and rested his head on Diego's shoulder. They stayed that way a while talking about whatever popped into their heads until Klaus finally drifted off to sleep. Diego looked at him with a small smile. 

"Goodnight brother."

He closed his eyes too thinking a nap didn't sound too bad himself. And if anyone walked by and saw them like that well they didn't say anything because everyone needs comfort sometimes.


End file.
